


and these last minutes are only for you

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Angst, I Wrote this before the spoilers even came out so ..., M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: set on the 4/09/18 ~ lachlan has a gun, robert rings aaron





	and these last minutes are only for you

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as i saw that trailer with robert looking so scared i thought of this scenario, so it isn't canon complaint but hey ho

Lachlan’s got a gun, a shot gun if Robert’s being exact and picky.

He can’t be now though, now that he’s got his back firmly against the barn wall, hay sprouting out on both sides and making his hands feel sore.

He can’t move.

The sound in his ear is ringing, it won’t stop, it’s relentless and he’s doing all he can to get over it and focus on the fact that Lachlan’s walking around with a gun and the last time that happened Lawrence was shot.

He nearly died didn’t he?

The sound of feet draw closer just as Robert tries to catch his breath, tries to think of a way out, tries to see how he can reason with him.

But he won’t be able to will he? And he’ll be found, and Lachlan will —

He hears the sound again, the gun swinging, the shadow envelopes the space in front of him and Robert shrinks down into this small ball. He’s crouching, hands shaky, slow breathes in and out because he’s got to try and breathe through this doesn’t he?

He’s got to wait it out, wait it out until Lachlan comes along and shoots him dead because it was always meant to be like this?

All Robert’s prying, he’s relentless curiosity has led to this very moment. Lachlan aiming the gun at him, finally getting rid of the man who destroyed his family.

It makes sense, and if Lachlan had tried doing this four years ago it would have been deserved, more than deserved. But now? It’s a fucking inconvenience considering the life he has and —

Aaron.

Seb.

Liv.

It drums in his head, over and over again until Robert reaches down into his pocket, fishes his phone out and strokes over his wallpaper.

It’s Aaron. Of course it’s Aaron. His goofy face, too large for these ‘cool’ sunglasses Liv had bought him for the laughs. He’s got his tongue stick out and it adds to the rarity, so does him having an arm around Robert. Doing that stupid proper happy couple thing that he resents.

He smiles faintly at it, the sound of Lachlan still too close for him to cry but he wants to. He wants to let it all out as quickly as he can, try to get over the fact that he’s going to die.

And he is. It’s that simple.

It’s almost fated.

His emotions take over because of course they do, he’s fumbling for Aaron’s number and pressing call before he can react.

‘One last time.’

He brings the phone up to his ear and shakes out a breath as he hears Lachlan’s feet edging further away.

Like he’s moving on, like he’s trying to look elsewhere.

He’s got time then, he thanks his mum for it.

“‘Ello?” It’s Aaron’s gruff voice, he sounds like he’s whispering, like he’s trying to be as quiet as he can and the irony is fantastic isn’t it considering Robert still has a hand covering his mouth to stop his breathing from being heard. “Rob?”

It shakes him out of his state and he tries to smile. “Hey.” He says back, he’s hoping that he sounds normal, not like he’s saying goodbye.

Is he? Yeah, that’s what he has to do.

“Where are ya? Home?” Robert says, he closes his eyes and imagines them there with a soft look on his face. He imagines the safe and that’s all that matters right now.

Aaron doesn’t answer for a second and then he’s huffing out a breath. “Home or stuck in some volcano. The floor’s lava so …”

And just then, Robert hears Seb laughing. He’s giggling. He imagines his head being thrown back, little hand lodged in a littler mouth, chewing as he shakes up and down with excitement.

He tries not to cry.

“Seb thinks it’s hilarious.” Aaron’s laughter comes through down the line too, and Robert has waited so long to hear him laugh like that. But it’s genuine, it flows through him and he’s happy.

He’s happy. Robert’s made him happy. At last.

“Only ‘cause you’re jumpin’ all over the sofa’s!” He hears Liv, she’s in the background of Aaron laughing but he hears her and frowns a little. “Oi Rob, Aaron’s ruining the plush sofas!”

“Shut up!” Aaron says, like he’s scared Robert’s going to tell him off. But then he starts laughing again and sighs. “At least I’m tiring him out a bit.” He almost promises, and he’s muffled for a second before he reaches down and Robert can hear Seb closer to the phone now, trying to make a grab. “It’s daddy, let me speak to him for a sec and then we can heat up your food.”

Robert’s eyes flicker as he hears how natural Aaron is. It’s all he’s wanted.

And now —

“When you home?” Aaron’s asking, and Robert holds his breath as he hears Lachlan walking closer, edging further towards the door and then moving away again like he’s still looking for him.

He’s determined isn’t he?

“I —“ Robert stumbles, he can’t say when can he? “Soon.” He lies, and his cheeks start to puff out a little as he tries not to cry, not to whisper too quietly and worry Aaron. “I promise.”

He promises because he’ll always lie if it means that Aaron is happy. Even for the littlest while.

“Good. You’re cookin’ though, Liv says my curry is rank.”

She’s not wrong. Mean but not very wrong at all.

Robert’s eyes flicker suddenly, blinking harshly as he hears Liv laugh.

She’s happy too isn’t she?

Good.

“Robert?” He’s been quiet for too long hasn’t he? He hears Aaron’s tone change, worry settle in.

“I love you.”

It says ‘I always have and always will’

It says ‘I didn’t want to leave you, please know that’

It says ‘I would have loved to drink from that welly again for you’

It’s why Aaron clearly stops still, Seb’s gurgling dying down as Liv takes him and he heads towards the kitchen. Robert can hear all the rustling.

“Are you okay?”

Robert presses his head against the barn door and suddenly can’t speak anymore. It’s too much. He can’t —

“I just said I love ya, not a crime is it?” Something bends and he’s himself for second, he’s doing all he can to make Aaron settle again.

Aaron doesn’t say anything for a second and then gulps hard enough for Robert to hear. “Well I love ya too.” He says, “And when Seb’s in bed we can —“ His seductive voice is gone as Seb starts whinging. “Oh shit he’s pullin’ at Liv’s hair, I’ll see ya —“

“I love you so much.” Robert says, but Aaron’s already gone, tending to their pretty little family and Robert never thought it would end like that.

But he lets it. He smiles faintly to himself as he thinks about how happy he made them even if it was for a little while.

And then his hands are shaking and he’s crying heavily against the wall, heart thumping in his chest as he hears the sound of feet again.

For a second he closes his eyes, like he’s accepting it all.

And then the next minute his eyes burst open and he thinks of his family waiting for him. He thinks and thinks and suddenly he’s bringing his phone out again.

He knows it’s risky, knows that if Lachlan sees them before it’s safe enough that he’ll make sure he checks every barn and kills Robert before they can take him away.

But he thinks of Aaron instead. He thinks of Seb and Liv and their home.

He calls 999 and fights for his life, he finally has too much to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated if you have the time!


End file.
